


Birthday Favors

by Dissipating_Mango



Series: zadr ficlets [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: "I wanna hear you say it..."
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: zadr ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Birthday Favors

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty, another ficlet I wrote months ago and thought I was never going to post lol

"I wanna hear you say it..." 

Zim rolled his eyes. He really shouldn't, at this rate he was spoiling Dib far too much with the frilly short dress and stockings. He didn't even get a chance to _wear_ the lacy undergarments, since Dib tugged those right off and marched him around the house, every so often spilling or touching something in such a way it forced Zim to bend over. 

And here he was, skirts shoved up and full to the brim, thinking about treating Dib just a little bit more. He really didn't deserve it. 

"Please?" 

Sigh.

"Oh Daddy..." 


End file.
